Darkwing Duck returns
by Texasman1836
Summary: The city is once again in need of their hero: Darkwing Duck. A new villain named Quackerjack is wanting to play with the people of St. Canard, but it will be up to Darkwing Duck to stop him, while trying to make time for his daughter and girlfriend. Please leave reviews.


It was four months since Darkwing Duck had saved the city of St. Canard from Negaduck, and now he was dating the girl of his dreams, Morgana McCawber. He loved her just as much as his daughter Gosalyn. Still he knew that somewhere out there was a new evil waiting to strike, but he was always ready to save the city. There was no secrets held from Morgana, she knew that he was Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck, so that's why she loved him.

It was Monday, December 20th. Drake, Morgana, and Gosalyn were having lunch at their favorite diner. They sat where the TV stood, so if there was trouble on the news, Drake could run into the alley across the street, and become Darkwing Duck, but for awhile there was no trouble. Still their happy time would come to an end.

"Dad, the news is coming on," Gosalyn said taking a bite of her burger. Drake and Morgana turned to the TV. "And now it's On The Spot Action News, with your co-anchors, Becky Hill and Peter Hewitt." announced the TV.

At the news studio the room was ready to broadcast the afternoon news. Peter and Becky were ready for business. The camera was focused on Becky. She smile.

"Good evening," she began. "The fashion world was stunned today by the sudden deaths of playboy models Candy Foxworth and Amanda Vale. Cause of death has been attributed to a violent allergic reaction, although authorities have not ruled out the possibility of drug use. To you Peter."

The camera turned to Peter. He smiled also.

"And plans continue for the city's Christmas eve parade this coming Friday as our new Mayor John Sawyer announced this morning-"

A hand reached in from off screen, leaving a piece of paper on Peter's desk. He grabbed the note and read, the smile gone:

"This just in ladies and gentlemen." Peter announced. "Three mysterious deaths at a beauty parlor have been-"

Becky started to laugh, slow at first, then faster and faster till she was gasping for air. Peter turned and frowned at his co-anchor. "Becky, this is hardly-BECKY!" he yelled as Becky continued laughing.

He jumped up as something crashed off screen. Somebody switched to a two-shot so everyone could see what was happening to Becky. She was lying on the floor gasping for air even more. Peter, the crew, and the news manager all gathered around her with looks of confusion and horror on their faces. Then all went quiet because Becky laughed herself to death, but she was still smiling even in death.

Drake, Morgana, Gosalyn and everyone in the diner saw the whole thing, but then the screen went blank. Just then the screen started to switch on again, but it was not the news that was coming on, but an overdressed clown in a supermarket. Everyone who was watching TV saw the clown as he made his announcement as he danced around the supermarket.

"I'm Quackerjack and I have here new, improved Quackerjack products!" he explained in a cheerful, but evil voice. Then two animated forms of the dead playboy models with big smiles appeared next to Quackerjack. "Love that clown, Quackerjack," they said in a sexy tone.

The screen switched to Quackerjack sitting in a office with a man tied to a chair with a neat, white title that read: NOT AN ACTOR "I'll tell you this much folks. This guy dose not look happy, because he's been using brand-X," he said sadly. He then turned the camera to another man who was smiling, but dead. "But with Quackerjack brand you'll be smiling even in death." he added with a laugh. Then the screen switched to the beaches of Hawaii with Quackerjack and the girls.

"Folks, If you like girls with ruby lips, or luscious tans, and hair color so beautiful, only your undertaker knows for sure!" laughed Quackerjack psychopathic as he held up a bottle of his product. "I bet your thinking. Where can I get these fine new items? Well, that's the deal folks. Chances are you have them already!" he boasted with a laugh.

Drake looked at Morgana and Gosalyn, who only gave him a nod. Then before anyone could say: Darkwing Duck, he was all ready in the alley and slipping on his crime fighter outfit. "Lets get dangerous," he smiled.

Commissioner Hopper turned off the TV in his office and turned with concern to Darkwing Duck who came to see him. "This new villain makes some of the crooks that you have defeated look like Caesar Romero from the Adam West Batman TV show, Darkwing." warned Hopper as he handed Darkwing some papers.

"Commissioner, Quackerkjack is trying to do some of the things that Jack Nicholson did in Tim Burton's Batman." said Darkwing as he looked though papers that had information on the crooks that were still at large. "The only thing that we know is that he's using some kind of drug that makes you laugh until you die!" informed Hopper, as he took back the papers.

"He also said, Commissioner, you may already have his products." said Darwing crossing his arms. "Commissioner, you should have all the places that sell beauty supplies shut down until we find out what is safe and what is not!" he recommended as he left the office.

Later that day Darkwing was driving his newly customized motorcycle called the Ratcatcher. He was on his way to the news studio to look for clues, but he saw some clowns around a water tower. That made him suspicious, so he stopped and hid the Ratcatcher behind some garbage cans and got as close as he could to find out what they were doing.

He saw that they were going to put some kind of drug in the tower's water supply. He was also listening to what they were saying.

"What will we do if Darkwing Duck shows up?" said a small clown. A big tall clown frowned at the small clown. "Quackerjack gave orders to get this drug into the water supply, and if Darkwing Duck shows up, just shoot him!" he growled.

Darkwing knew that he had to stop them from killing countless lives, so he had to act fast. He knew that this job was going to be dangerous, but he had to do it because the lives of the people of St. Canard was his responsibility.


End file.
